Magical Girl Kunoichi Cherry Blossom
by Rhiannon the Songbird
Summary: Hi, I’m Sakura, age 15. I was a normal high schoolgirl. However it turns out I’m a legendary Kunoichi meant to stop criminals and monsters. And I thought high school was tough! Magical Girl Parody.
1. Preface The Dream

Hi everyone! This idea got stuck in my head one day after seeing mmarie's amv Sailor Sakura ages ago and because I now finally have some free time [thank you summer vacation] I figured I would finally write it out in order to practice writing and procrastinate on my summer homework. This is my first story so any and all advice would be very very appreciated. Please review if you have any comments and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mr. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Dedicated: To anyone who has ever watched a Magical Girl shows

**Magical Girl** **Kunoichi Cherry Blossom**

Preface- The Dream

_The moon hung above the skyscrapers, shedding light on the dismal scene. A young boy was being attacked by two masked me. "Oh no! I'm being attacked by two mask men, if only someone could save me!"_

"_Don't fear young citizen, I shall save you!" A musical voice called out._

_The masked men stop. "Who said that?"_

"_I did." A lone figure appeared. "I Magical Sakura shall stop you evil fiends! How dare you attack this innocent young boy who was just on his way to buy ramen to give to needy ramen-less children! In the name of all that is good and justice, I will defeat you!" _

"_Oh no, not Magical Sakura! Run away!" The two men tried to escape, but Sakura jumped in front of them, blocking any chance for escape._

"_Cherry Blossom Fury Attack!" In a wave of cherry blossom petals, the assailants were knocked down._

"_Oh beautiful and amazing Magical Sakura, thank you so much for saving me!" The blond boy cried, with tears of gratitude in his eyes." Is there any way I can be as cool and awesome as you?"_

"_Well young boy, anyone can be a hero by doing everyday things like volunteering in your local community." Magical Sakura said with a smile. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise filled the air._

"_Oh no Magical Sakura, one of the men must have a bomb on him! You have to defuse it. Magical Sakura? Magical Sakura!" The boys face blurred and swirled around_

"Red Wire! Red Wire! What" I blinked. I wasn't in a dark ally; I was in my room, my alarm clock beeping away. I shut it off and shock my head. It all came back to me.

1. My name was Sakura Haruno

2. Age 15

3. Large forehead

4. Emerald eyes

5. Red hair that clashes with almost anything

6. Flat chest

7. In high school

"Aw crap"


	2. Ch 1 The Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mr. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Dedicated: To anyone who has ever watched a Magical Girl shows

* * *

Ch 1. The Transformation

"Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura"

"Naruto I'm right here what do you want!" I was trying to stuff my backpack in my locker, which is so much harder to do when you have a blond annoyance screaming in your ear at 7:30 in the morning.

"Sakura can you please.."

"Hell no!" I yelled back, spinning around only to fine my best friend's pleading face in front of me.

"But Sakura.."

"No butts Naruto. It's October for Pete's sake, I'm not doing your homework every morning. I'm drawing the line"

"But Sakura!" The cerulean eyes filled with crocodile tears. "If you don't help me, I'll get a zero! That'll bring my grade down! I'll fail the class, then I'll fail sophomore year, I'll never graduate, I'll become some bum on the street, AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

I got up and walked away, it was way too early for a Naruto headache. It was bad enough he walked around in all orange like a traffic cone. Why did he have to be as loud as a police siren too? "Naruto, why do you feel the need be loud so early in the morning?" Naruto skipped ahead of me, blocking my path.

"Please Sakura, for me, your best friend?" God, again with the puppy dog eyes? **Say no Say no Say no** my inner voice pleaded

"Fine whatever, hand it over" I gave up.

"Yay, thanks Sakura, I totally own you one." Naruto practically jumped for joy as he shoved papers in my hands. "I was totally going to do these, believe it. Something important just got in the way."

"Yeah, yeah, that's your excuse every time, notice that you can never say what that something important is." I looked at the sheet, multiple choice, thank goodness "Here, I'll do the rest at lunch, I have to get to Trigonometry." I said, handing the papers back after a few minutes.

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto was half way down the hall already. I shook my head and walked off. The class was only half full when I got there. I took my seat next to the only other sophomore in the class, who had his head down sleeping.

"Hey Shik, what's up?" No answer, the dark pineapple shaped hair didn't even move. I didn't expect him to answer, but I still try every day. I have a long standing bet with Naruto that if I could get Shikamaru to acknowledge another human being before 9am, he would never ask me for homework 'help' again. So far, no such luck. Shikamaru didn't even raise his head. Groaning, I slid into her seat. I got a feeling today was going to be boring, and Shikamaru had the right idea.

………

_Munch Munch Munch_ "Jeeze you guys, how the heck am I suppose to check your homework in peace if you chew so loud?" It was a normal lunch, the five of us gathered around a tiny table to the corner of the lunch room. Shikamaru was asleep again, Kiba was taking forever to get food, Naruto and Choji were stuffing food in their months [Choji had already managed to spill sauce on his T-shirt and vest , a truly talented feat. He even got some on his favorite blue hat, the one I got him for Christmas last year!], and I once again, was left with the task of making sure my friends didn't fail 10th grade. "Seriously everyone, it's called homework, as in you do it at home!" I snarled at them, causing Choji to choke a little.

"Take a chill pill Sakura; you say the same thing every day. Here I got your lunch." Kiba had finally reached the table and started dishing out food. Kiba always reminded me of a dog, wild brown hair and a wolfy sort of grin. I put my pen down and began stabbing my salad, letting the tomatoes, cucumbers, and lettuces stand in for my friends' heads.

"The food's easier to eat if you don't smash it to little bits Sa.. DIE Uzumaki!" Naruto trying to take advantage of Choji's distraction, made the mistake of trying to sneak a piece of his Swiss Roll. He never learns.

"Missed me! OW!" Naruto's laughter ended when I punched him.

"Idiot!" I yelled, going in for another blow when I spied a paper under Shikamaru's arm. Squealing, I yanked the paper out from under him.

"What a drag, that was a good dream too…" Shikamaru lazily said, lifting his head up.

"Shut up Shik, everyone knows your dreams are all the same, filled with clouds that look like chess pieces." I replied, tearing through the paper until, there "Look guys, another article on the mysterious Justice Fighter! Says here the Justice Fighter's responsible for over twenty arrests in the last month! Look they have another picture!" I pointed happily to the dark blob in the blurry black and grey photo.

"Sakura, that could be anything from a person to trash can." Naruto said, leaning over my shoulder to look at it. "What's the big deal with this guy anyway, so he runs around at night punching out a few two-bit crooks? The cops do that to and they don't have a fan club. What kind of name is the Justice Fighter anyway?"

"Phff, I'd like to see you go up against some of those crooks Naruto. All they would have to do is scream Free Ramen, and you would totally lose focus. Besides, the press is the ones who gave him that lame name; no one has ever heard him speak before." Kiba shot back, glaring at Naruto.

'Who says I can't take him?" Naruto replied arrogantly

"I do. You're all talk Uzumaki. I bet I could take you myself. In fact let's go." Kiba grinned and crackled his knuckles.

"Are you two are done having your little Alpha Male fight?" I rolled my eyes. "How are you even sure that this Justice Fighter is even a guy? No one's gotten a good look at it, it could be a girl." I said trying to look at the blob's out lines. There was a slight pause as my friends look at me for a minute before busting out laughing. "What, you guys think that a girl can't beat up a guy? Would you like to be proven wrong?" Before they could reply, my fist was already flying.

………

"Hello, I'm home." I called out as I unlocked the door. I have no idea why I bother; I always get home before my parents. As I put my book bag down, I spotted the shopping list on the counter. Hey maybe a little shopping could be fun. I grabbed the list and headed out the door. It wasn't a far walk, but just as was about to reach the store, I heard a muffled shout. Curious, I stopped. I looked around; the shouting seemed to come from behind the store. **Go check it out** my inner self urged. I hesitated. Checking out a commotion went against every self preservation instinct in my body. Suddenly, the muffled shout turned into a full out scream of pain. Without thinking, I ran.

It didn't look to good. There were two people, a man and a young girl. The girl had the beginning of a bruise on her cheek and tears were streaming down. The creep that held her had one hand over her mouth and another around her wrist. The hand over the girl's mouth was bleeding, she must have bit him. The creep hadn't noticed me yet, he was too busy cursing at the girl. My instinct took over. Grabbing a nearby trash can lid, I throw it at the creep, hitting him square on the head. Crying out in pain, he must have loosened his grip on the girl, who bit his hand, causing him to let her go. "Run to the store!" I yelled. She passed me, and I turned around to follow her when I felt something grab at my ankle. I came crashing down. **Crap**. I twisted around to see the creep's face near mine.

"You little bit.." **Punch him**, my inner urged, and I obeyed. My fist connected with his face. I tried to scramble up but his hold on my ankle didn't loosen. He pulled me back near him. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and his cold laughter crept into my ear. **Don't give up.** No, I can't, I can't let it end this way.

"Let me go!" I screamed, and suddenly there was a flash. The hold on my ankle disappeared. Dizzy, I pushed myself up, breathing heavily. I turned to the creep, who was now moving away from me, his eyes wide. I felt something course through me.

"You freak!" the creep shouted, coming at me. I raised my fist and smiled. **Kick his ass**.


	3. Ch 2 Pink Hair?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mr. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Dedicated: To anyone who has ever watched a Magical Girl shows

* * *

Ch 2. Pink Hair?

"Cha!" My punch landed square in the stomach. I listened to the air rush out of him. I brought my other fist up the give another blow only to find that the creep wasn't there. I heard a slamming sound and looked ahead. The creep had hit the brick wall of the store, about 20 feet from where I was. There was even an outline of where he had hit in the wall of creaked brick. I blinked.

"Holy crap, did, did I do that?" I breathed. The guy didn't move. I looked at my hands; they didn't look different, a little bloody, but… I did a self check. My jeans were torn, shirt dirty, my check hurt from where I had hit the ground, my hair was.. wait. I grabbed my hair. My elbow length hair was one of my few prides. I stared at it for a whole minute, my brain not understanding. My normally red hair had turned pink. Not just any pink, a light, bubble gum pink. What the heck was going on? I fell to the ground. Ok, 1. I could suddenly punch creeps into brick walls, 2. My hair was pink. 3.

"Hey not bad girl," I looked up. No one was there except me, the creep who still looked out cold, and a pug dog that was now sniffing the creep.

"What did you say?" I asked, trying to get the shakiness out of my voice, if this guy wanted another go I would have to be ready. The dog turned to me.

"I said, not bad, considering this is probably your first fight right?" Ok, I've lost it; it looks like that dog is talking to me. "Hey take a deep breath and count to ten that should get you back to normal. I'm sure you don't want to explain to everyone how your hair turned pink. The police should be here in a minute, hope you have a good story to explain this." The dog lifted his paw and pointed to the creep. "Oh when they finally let you go, make sure to come to 600 Hana Street, it's the bookstore, can't miss it." With that the dog calmly walked away. I took a deep breath, counted to ten. My breathing slowed, and the funny feeling settled. I glanced at my hair, it was red again. Ok, 3. Dogs could talk.

"There she is, are you alright Miss?" A police officer rushed to me. No, I'm not alright, I wanted to say. I pretty sure I'm crazy, but hey, I just beat the snot out of some creep so, yay for crazy!

….

"So I hit him again with the trash can lid, and it must have pushed his head into the wall, knocking him out." I finished, watching one of the officers, Izumo Kamizuki, scribble what I said down. The other officer, Kotetsu Hagane, was sitting in the chair beside him, tape recorder in hand. When I had finished, the room was silent, except for the occasional pounding on door and screams of "Let me in" from Naruto.

"Thanks, I think we're good. We better let those kids in Izumo before that blond one knocks down the door."Officer Kotetsu said. They got up and went to the door. As soon as they turned the knob, four boys knocked them to the floor.

"Sakura!" Four shouts hit my ears as four pairs of arms constricted me.

"Guys can't breathe, need air." I gasped as three of the four pairs let go, and Naruto reluctantly loosened his chokehold.

"How are you feeling?" Choji asked, eyeing up my mostly uneaten dinner.

"Fine, thanks, and yes go ahead and dig in." I smiled.

"Ok Sakura, where is this creep. He's just signed up for a session of beatings Uzumaki style. Believe it" Naruto growled.

"I call the legs." Kiba added as Shikamaru mumbled

"Troublesome".

The cops laughed. "Sorry kids, but this girl beat you to it. We had to drag the creep's body off the crime scene." Officer Izumo told them. "I hope you guys never piss her off." With that they left, and my friends turned back to me.

"So, I guess you go easy on us huh?" Choji asked. I giggled as Iruka, Naruto's guardian, stepped in with the girl I had saved clinging to his leg.

"Hi Sakura, are you feeling ok. This little girl has something to say to you" The girl blushed, and hid behind Iruka's leg again, though her orange pig tails still stuck out.

"I'm Moegi, and um, thank you for saving me." The girl said finally. "You were really cool. I hope I can one day be like you." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Um, no problem, thanks for getting the cops. Are you ok?" I asked, noticing the bruise on her cheek.

"Uh-huh." She said, now creeping closer to me. "I did just what you told be told, I went to the store and yelled at everybody to help." She looked down now sheepishly. "That's the last time I ever wander away from mommy in the store again."

"Hey it's ok. I saw the bite marks on that guy. You sure put up a fight." The girl grinned again and Iruka coughed.

"Iruka, what's wrong" Naruto asked, judging from Iruka's expression.

"Naruto really, air, its important" I squeaked out as Naruto's protective grasp became a chokehold again.

"Well, it's nothing bad." Iruka said, slightly embarrassed. "I was just talking to your parents out there Sakura, they're just upset. Their worried that this sort of thing could happen again. They just want you to start taking a self defense course that's all."

I gasped. "But I suck at physical education! They've seen my PE grades!" I groaned. Kiba sniggered.

"Wow Sakura, you fight a kidnapper, no problem, but exercise? Oh the horror."

……..

The clock read 10:30. I wanted to go to sleep, but I couldn't forget what that dog had said. 600 Hana Street, I knew that bookstore. I had gone to it. Kiba had a job there. Why would a talking dog want me to go there? I sighed and punched my Luna-P pillow. My parents were asleep. It had been a rough night. The hospital had taken forever to release me, and Naruto had to be practically pried off of me with a crowbar. All I wanted was some shut eye, but I couldn't forget that dog. With another sigh, I got off the bed and opened the window.

It took forever to get to the bookstore, The Reader's Eye. Creepy name much? It was an hour walk from my house, and I almost got lost in the dark. It sure looked closed, but I saw a light in the far back. **Come on let's storm right in there!** My inner shouted. Carefully I opened the door. "Um hello, sorry to barge in."

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" A voice asked. A familiar voice…

"Kiba? What the.." My eyes got wide. Ok, ya, I know he works here, but who expects to see their friend in a dark, creepy bookstore at 11:30 at night?

"There you are, it took you long enough Pinky." The pug appeared again.

"What! Are you saying Sakura's the one?" Kiba gave the dog a staggered look.

"Sakura!" A white mutt came flying at me.

"Wait.. Akamaru?" too late, I was already knock to the ground. Akamaru, Kiba's beloved dog, was on top of me, tail wagging.

"This is wonderful! I knew you had to be the one! This is great, now we can hang out and fight crime together!" Akamaru said excitedly. Great first a pug, and now Akamaru, a dog I have known since Kiba got him, can talk. What's next, a talking frog?"

"Get off her pup, we have work to do. Come this way." Akamaru jumped off me and followed the pug.

"So Kiba, you can spend an half an hour on the phone talking about the time Akamaru found the remote, but you never mention he can talk?" I asked as Kiba pulled me up. He gave me his wolfy grin.

"I can never find the right time to bring it up." He said teasingly "Follow me, we've got a lot to cover, and this is only the beginning of the weirdness."


	4. Ch 3 Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mr. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Dedicated: To anyone who has ever watched a Magical Girl shows

* * *

Ch. 3 Kunoichi

**Talking dogs, super strength, can this day get any better?** Inner asked. I followed Kiba through the store, but stopped dead at the curtain doorway he went into. The sign above it said Adult Books. **Follow him**. I gulped. It's ok Sakura, I told myself. This is Kiba, the guy who took that mashed potato bullet for you back in the epic food fight of 8th grade, you can trust him. I pushed the curtain aside to see Kiba and the dogs talking to this sliver haired guy with a headband with a leaf on it that drooped down to cover an eye and a mask that covered most of his face. In his hands lay what I could guess from the cover a smutty romance novel. **Pervert.**

"So this is the girl huh. Well why don't you introduce yourself?" The man asked

"Um I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a 15 year old sophomore at Leaf High and I have no clue why I'm here." I said quickly. If I made a run for it…

"You have no idea why you are here?" The man asked in a deadpan voice.

"Well I imagine it has something to do with super punches, talking dogs and pink hair, but that's just a guess." I shot back. Did this guy think I was an idiot? Please, I'm top in the class. Akamaru and Kiba snicker. The silver haired man's face didn't change.

"Hm, well I'm Kakashi Hatake, this is Pakkun." He pointed to the pug. "I take it you already know Kiba and Akamaru." I nodded my head.

"But why am I here?" I asked

"Well, that's simple, you are a Kunoichi." Kakashi stated, as if this was obvious.

"A Kunoichi? You mean a girl ninja?" I asked, confused

"Precisely, here you go." He threw something at me. I caught it. It was a necklace, a thin chain with a pink cherry blossom the size of my thumb. "That will disguise you when you are ready to transform, just say Kunoichi Blossom Bloom and you're good to go. Try it out." I look down at the necklace. Ok, I can do this. I put it on, took a deep breath, and focused. There it was again, that strange feeling from earlier today. I let it build for a minute, closing my eyes, until…

"Kunoichi Blossom Bloom!" I said and opened my eyes. Akamaru had fetched a mirror for me to peek into. I looked mostly the same, save for the pink hair. My outfit was different though. A blue headband with a leaf on it pulled my hair back. I now had on a red sort of qipao dress, with a cherry blossom on the back, black shorts and knee high sandals. I also had on black gloves. "Well what do you think Akamaru?" I asked

"Pretty Sakura" he yipped.

"Not too shabby Miss Kunoichi." Kiba winked

"Fine fine, well do you know what you are going to call yourself?" Kakshi asked. Call myself? I guess I couldn't just call myself by my real name. I thought of my dream, but I figured that Magical Sakura wasn't going to go to well with this crowd.

"Um Kunoichi Cherry Blossom?" I said finally

"Alright well that's that, be sure to report to work after school and on weekends. Pakkun is in charge of your training, do what he says. Night" Kakashi turned back to his book.

"Wait what?" I asked. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to the exciting employment of The Reader's Eye. Report here every day to get new info on the crime that you, a Kunoichi, defender of peace and protector of the innocent, will be fighting. Along with helping out in this crap hole store for minimum wage because Kakashi here is too cheap to hire real help." Kiba explained, his tone mocking.

"Ok and Pakkun?"

"Is now your boss, pup. I'm a well of knowledge, so just listen up and do as I say. Come on, it's late and Kunoichis and dogs need sleep." With that Pakkun walked out, and with a "See ya tomorrow Kiba" so did I.

…….

"_Do you think she will be ok?"_

"_Yes, she's strong, there's spirit in her."_

"_I know that, but still,"_

"_Pakkun will watch her. Soon others will come as well. The hour of the Kunoichi has finally come. I have faith in her… and in the Fang."_

……

I was practically asleep on my feet. It was 12:30 at night, and we still had a way to go.

"Wake up pup, rule one, an enemy loves a drowsy victim."

"Ya, sure ok." I yawned. My eyes were closing again when a car alarm went off. "Holy crap! What's that?"

"That's your signal to jump into action, Go!" Pukkun ordered.

"Ok deep breath, Kunoichi Blossom Bloom!"

…..

"Stop right there villainous scum. I Kunoichi Cherry Blossom, defender of peace and protector of the innocent, will stop your evil scheme!" I announced. There was a long silence as the two carjackers stared at me for a minute. In the distance I heard Pakkun mumble darkly.

"You have got to be joking. What kind of cartoon did you pull that from?" My face turned red. Pakkun must not have heard of _Sailor Moon_.

The carjackers laughed. "Cute girl, real cute, now run along sweetheart before you trip and break a nail" Oh they were so dead.

"Cha!" I lunged forward, landing the wise-cracking sexist right in jaw. I smiled as his head hit the car.

"Blossom look out!" I turned too late. The other punk socked me in the stomach. Before I could get up, he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. I tried to go for a kick in his arm, when suddenly he howled with pain and dropped me. He fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up to see a hooded stranger before me.

"Come on, I already called the cops, these two aren't going anywhere." Nodding, I followed. I could hear the police sirens in the distance. When we were far enough away, Pakkun began yelling.

"It's called dodging, ever heard of it? It keeps you from getting hit in the stomach!"

"Hey Pakkun, why didn't you help?" I asked, clutching my stomach.

"I'm not the fighting type kid, that's your job."

"Oh I can tell just by looking at you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The stranger finally cut in. "Cherry Blossom are you alright?" The Stranger asked, not turning around.

"Um yes thank you. Hey are you the Justice Fighter?" I asked. The stranger stiffened and I knew my deduction was correct.

"Yes, but please don't call me that. I hate that name. Call me Wild Fang." I blushed and looked away for a minute. There was something familiar about the voice. It wasn't a girl's voice, that's for sure. I guess the guys were right for once.

"Um hey Wild.. Where did he go?" He was gone. Sighing, I turned homeward. Transformation, talking dogs, strangers appearing out of nowhere to save you, and to think twelve hours ago I was virtually brain dead in English.


	5. Ch 4 The Dojo

_Note: This was the never ending chapter because Team Guy is fun to write for. Their scene just got longer and longer. Ah well. Please review someone, anyone._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mr. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Dedicated: To anyone who has ever watched a Magical Girl shows

* * *

Ch. 4 The Dojo

"Stop!" I shouted I threw a brick at the guy's hand, causing him to drop the knife that he was threatening the woman with. "Run!" I told her. She complied. I was watching the knife guy, throwing another brick at him as he when for the knife, this time hitting him square on the head.

"Look out!" I turned and jumped away with enough time that the pipe that was meant for my head hit my upper arm. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was still going to leave a bruise. I cried out and lost my footing, slamming into the ground. With my one arm I pushed myself up in time to see Wild Fang slam the guy to the ground.

"Freeze!" The cops had showed, and Wild Fang got up so Izumo could handcuff the guy. I turned to see Kotetsu handcuff the knife guy. Wild Fang grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded and let him walk me off the scene. I looked at him again, but the dark and his hood still obscured his face too much for me to see. We stopped by a walled and he looked at my arm. He growled when he saw the bruise forming. "That bast…"

"It'll be fine." I told him. He sighed, nodded, and walked away.

"Thank you." I told his retreating form.

"Nice going kid." Pakkun came up to me, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm doing my best. This isn't easy to do by myself. It wasn't as easy as yesterday. All I had to do was wait till the robber came out of the store and punch him in the head when he wasn't looking. " I snapped back, hissing at my throbbing arm.

"You're lucky Wild Fang showed up when he did or you would have been dog chow."

"Yeah, I know." I looked down. "I just wish he was there every time. This would be easier if I knew someone had my back."

…….

"Is he ever going to get here? The store's been opened for an hour!" I slammed books on the shelf. Yesterday Kakashi had demanded that I be at the bookstore for opening. Well I was here, he wasn't.

"Chill Sakura, this is what Kakashi does. The day he shows up on time is the day Choji goes on a diet." Kiba said as he handed me books to put up. Our heads turned as the door bell chimed. There was Kakashi, his nose still in that smut book.

"Hey guy, sorry I'm late. This black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way."

"You got to be kidding" I said

"coughBScough" Kiba hacked out unconvincingly.

"Aw well, no big deal. Store's empty anyway. Well perfect opportunity to train. Give me…oh, 100 pushups and tell me when you're done." Kakashi muttered and started to walk away.

"Are you not going to watch us?" I asked dumbfound.

"You do know how to do a pushup don't you? Just do what Kiba does." Kakashi called out from the adult section.

………..

"Ugh 34, ugh 35" I grunted. Kiba was almost done. No wonder he gets As in PE, if he does this all the time. Kakashi walked past us again without a word.

"36 Don't you have anything to say 37" I asked panting

"Um yes, good pushup Sakura, keep at it." Kakashi said, turning a page

"You didn't even look at me. Don't you have any advice or something?"

Kakashi looked at me for a second. "Yeah, whine less and go faster" I slammed to the floor. This was how I was spending my Saturday?

………..

I always wondered what it must feel like to be like Shikamaru. Turns out, it's not fun. I miss getting eight hours of sleep, I really do. It's only been a week since I became Kunoichi Cherry Blossom, but already I had to stop two robberies, one mugging, help out in the bookstore, train, go to science club, and take a test for AP Geography. I was beat. "Hey earth to Sakura. Wake up!" I groaned. All I wanted to do was just enjoy my lunch in sleep, I mean peace.

"Didn't Iruka ever teach you that it's annoying to scream in people's ear?" I asked, lifting my head up.

"Be careful Naruto, it could be contagious. First Shikamaru, now Sakura." Choji said warily, holding his fingers up in a mock crucifix.

"Quick, some get some disinfectant." Kiba shouted, waving his hands like there was something gross on them.

"You know I can hear you." Shikamaru grumbled. I threw some water at Kiba.

"Heel boy, sit." I commanded. "I'm so not in the mood right now.

"Did you get in another fight with your parents?" Choji asked

"No" I frowned. Let's just say I hadn't been on my parent's good side lately. They couldn't understand why I just **had **to keep the strange pug that appeared on our doorstep. Or why some bookstore offered me a job and I just **had** to go work at it. Or why I seemed so tired and had so many bruises. Suspicion turns to accusations and it took a trip to the bookstore with them to prove that it wasn't some cover up for gang activity. Kiba got a kick out of that one.

"I'm just tired, plus I have my first self defense class today." I grumbled. Not like I didn't get enough boot camp from Kakashi.

"Self-defense classes? Where?" Naruto asked, pausing in between bites.

"Um Might Guy's I think. It's like fifteen minutes from here. What?" Naruto's, Choji's, and Shikamaru's faces were a scary mix of shock, pity, and laughter.

"Ha ha, have fun Sakura. Say hi to Bushy Brows and the Ice Prick for us." What was that suppose to mean?

"Um, who?" I asked

"You'll see. Tell them that Choji, Naruto, and Shikamaru says hi." Choji responded.

"I don't suppose you have any idea what they are talking about?" I asked Kiba.

"Nope," We continued watching them laugh. God even Shikamaru was smirking! The knot in my stomach got larger.

…..

Might Guy's looked to be a fairly large center next to Kurenai Gymnastics center. The sign was big and bold, with a green smile face next to the words.

"It looks normal enough minus the smile's creepy" Pakkun said as we stared at the building.

"Well here goes nothing, see you later. Get me if something comes up." I stepped into the dojo. It seemed like a nice place, a bunch of kids in workout clothes, doing exercises and hanging out. I noted a desk with a girl with her hair up in two brown buns and went up to it. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm here for the self defense class." The girl looked up and smiled.

"Cool, just sign in." The girl pointed to a pile of weapons on the desk. Knives, shuriken, kunai, you name it. The girl stuck her hand in the pile and handed me a clip board. How the heck did she do that without getting cut? I wondered as I signed and handing the board back to her. "Hey you're that sophomore in my Trig class aren't you?" The girl looked up.

"Yeah, that's me." Crap, now she's going to expect me to know her name. Um, what was it? I looked at her, hoping for some kind of identification on her cloths. The only thing on her was a small strap on her shoulder…. Wait was that a knife strapped to her back? A Tanto, I had read about those. I laughed nervously. Oh great she's armed, what's she going to do to me when she realizes I don't know her name?

"Hey do me a favor call me Tenten, it's what my friends use. My real one is so lame."

"Ok sure." I smiled. **Cha! Safe!** Inner celebrated.

"Ok, so you already paid for the class so all that's left is…" CRASH! I jumped. Noise came from the door behind TenTen. " Will you please excuse me for a second. LEE!" Tenten screamed. My hands went to my ears.

"Coming Tenten" the door opened and a guy with a black, bowl cut hairdo spilled out in a wave of trophies and cleaning supplies.

"Geeze get up Lee, the class starts in five minutes. This is no time to be fooling around!" Tenten began shaking Lee violently.

"Ok Tenten I'm up up up." The kid, Lee, turned towards me. I cringed. Was it me or were that kid's eyebrows alive? And what was up with the outfit? Who wears green spandex? "Oh is this a new student?" Before I could replay, a cold hand fell on my shoulder. I froze. I turned around to see the long haired dude with the palest, creepiest eyes ever. They were like ice cubes. A shiver went down my back.

"The class will begin in a few minute. You need to sit down." His tone was polite, but cold. I gulped

" Wow Neji, scary much? The girl just got here." Tenten rolled her eyes. Ok, a hairy dude in spandex, chick with random, sharp weapons, and a creepy eyed ice dude. Yup, I'm out of here. I turned to the door but stopped. Why is hair and ice ringing a bell?

"Excuse me, but do you two happen to know Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki?" At the sound of their names the two boys stiffened.

"And what would it matter if we do happen to be acquainted with those names?" The ice boy, Neji, chillingly asked.

"Um if you know them, they, well Naruto really, just wants to, to" **Spit it out!** "to say hi Bushy Brows and Ice Prick." I rushed the words out. There was a moment of silence.

"Ta, idoits" Neji replied and walked away. Tenten giggled. I was about to turn around, whether heading to the door or the floor with everyone else, I wasn't sure, when Lee jumped out in front of me.

"I take it from your appearance and association with those three persons that you are Sakura Haruno correct?"

"Yes, that's me" I nodded, stepping back. Suddenly Lee grabbed my hands. "Truly, even the high praises bestowed upon you by those three are not nearly enough to describe your loveliness. Please be my girlfriend and I vow to protect and honor you all of my days!" He smiled and gave me the thumbs up. Before I could open my mouth to say hell no, a green blob crashed down from the ceiling.

"Dynamic entry!" An older version of Lee landed, blocking the door.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee jumped and ran to him.

"Lee"

"Sensei"

"Lee" they hugged

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

………

**Hell**. Hell was what I had gotten myself into. So far we had ran back and forth for fifteen minutes, did 100 crunches, and now we were doing 150 pushups. And this is what Guy-sensei called a beginner's warm up.

" 52, ugh, 53, ugh" I see now, I see how this bastard tricks innocent minds into coming here. When the class finally started [after Guy and Lee's little moment] Guy gave us a demonstration, aka, he threw a bunch of boards and Tenten nailed them with weapons or Lee and Neji punched them to shreds. Oh yeah, it's all cool and fun till that sick bastard tells you to warm up.

"57 ugh 58 that's it I give up" I slammed to the floor. I looked around. Everyone else had the same I idea. One, by one, we dropped like flies. I was actually one for the few left.

"Don't stop now Sakura. Use the power of youth to push yourself to the next level." Lee was next to me, encouraging my "youthfulness" as he had put it.

"No, I can't take this anymore. Please just let me leave. I swear I'll never complain about pushups or training again. Please, just let me go back to Kakashi!" I sobbed out in desperation. It was like someone hit the mute button, the whole room got quiet. Guy had literally frozen on the spot.

"Ka-ka-shi!" He turned around slowly, eyes wide. "Are you Kakashi's student?" His eyes were piecing. I gulped.

'Student is a loose term. I mean, it's not like he really watches me train…" I started to explain, eyeing up Tenten and Neji. I didn't want to end up like the boards. Guy didn't seem to hear me.

"Ha, so Kakashi, you have returned! You will not go undetected! You, where is Kakashi now!" I opened my mouth, but he held up his hand to stop me. "No, don't tell me, no doubt he is hiding as a challenge to me. Well Kakashi, I Might Guy will find you and defend my championship. Class dismissed! I must train!" With that Guy disappeared into one of the other rooms. The sounds of weights being lifted vibrated from behind the door. Everyone made a break for the door, not even caring that we had only been here 40 minutes out of the two hour class. I didn't move; I was too dumbfounded.

"So Kakashi really does exist then?" Tenten asked finally

"Tenten! How can you say such of a thing? Of course Kakashi exists! Guy-sensei would never lie!" Lee shouted back, looking truly disturbed that Tenten had any doubts of Guy's sanity.

"Lee, he thought Barney was a real dinosaur, you can't blame me for wondering?" Tenten calmly replied, still looking at me like I had told her pigs fly.

"Um ex-excuse me? Is Neji h-here. Kurenai's class got out a little early." I turned to the door. A girl, probably my age, had quietly stepped into the building. She looked like Neji, black short hair instead of brown, though she had the same pale eyes. She looked nervous, not that I blame her. Anyone who enters this unholy place has a right to be terrified.

"In the meditating room Hinata. He'll probably be a bit." Tenten told her, stacking up boards. I quickly ran to the girl. I saw an escape.

"Hey are you guys thirsty? There's a Starbuck near here, Hinata and I could get some." I said quickly, grabbing the girl.

"Great get me a mocha, green tea for Neji, and some of that organic milk for Lee. Do you need money?" Tenten asked.

"Nope, my treat for ah, you guys being so nice and helping me out today with training. Be back soon!" I grabbed Hinata and pulled her out of the door. We ran for five minutes before I started slowing down.

"Freedom, sweet sweet freedom." I was in the middle of my victory dance when I remember that there was another human being staring at me like I had lost it. "Um hi, sorry about that, but hey we're free right.?" I grinned at her. The girl, Hinata was it, yeah Hinata, just sort of looked at me for a minute like I was crazy.

"Fre-Free from what?" She asked softly

"From those psychos. Look, no weapon wielding, karate-chopping, nut-jobs out here." I waved my hand around, pointing to the various people.

"Oh" Hinata said softly, looking down. Her lips started moving again, but I couldn't hear her.

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked. Her reply was too soft for me to hear. "I can't hear you." Hinata looked up with me, wearing that same, nervous look she had earlier in the dojo.

"I said th-that they are nice people when you get to know them." Hinata rushed out and shrank from me. I bit my lip. Ok, maybe calling them psychos was a bit much; Tenten was nice to me after all.

"Well, maybe, I don't really know them, I just met them today." Hinata nodded and turned to walk away. "Hey where are you going?"

"To Starbucks" she replied softly. A flood of guilt washed over me. I had dragged this girl away from her friends were and then insulted them. And now because I had refused Tenten's money, Hinata would now be forced to spend her own in order to get the drinks. To make matters worse, she probably wouldn't tell the others I bailed. I could tell by looking at her that she was to kind to do something like that.

"Hey wait up." I jogged up to her. "I guess I did promise to get everyone drinks, so I better um do that." **Wow Sakura, nice, very smooth** inner stated**.**

"Oh, o-ok." Hinata looked down again, trying to hide the shock. I didn't blame her. I hadn't acted like nice person in front of her so far. As we walked, I tried to figure out a way to make seem like less of a total witch.

"So, your name's Hinata huh. That's really pretty."

"Thank you." She responded softly. I'm starting to wonder if that's the only volume she could talk in. "Your name's Sakura right? You sit in front of me in Intro Art." I paused. Wow, I really need to start paying attention to other people in class, first Tenten, now Hinata.

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right, sorry I didn't notice." I regretted the statement as soon as it came out of my mouth. It sounded better in my head. "So you've got a really cool name." Change subject, change subject. "Hinata means facing a sunny place right. That's pretty. Here comes the sun de da de de" I waved my arms about, wincing as I imagined George Harrison rolling over in his grave over my terrible singing. Hinata smiled. "Hm, based on that guy's expression, a music career is a no-no for me huh?" Hinata giggled. I smiled, maybe I wouldn't manage to offend her with every sentence that comes out of my mouth after all.

……

"I still don't see why I'm to blame for it. I told Choji not to bring that bag of chips into the art room, so it's not all my fault that I spilled them into the paint dish. I'm totally innocent." Hinata giggled some more. We were waiting on the way too long line at Starbucks.

"Of course not Sakura," She said kindly. She was still talking softly, but she had stopped stuttering, so I figured she no longer saw me as a heartless kidnapper.

"Ugh, we've been on line forever." I looked at my watch. It had been forty minutes since we left Guy's and we still hadn't completed our mission. "I hope they don't attack us for being late. So how long have you been friends with those guys anyway?" I asked. I still couldn't quite see how Hinata fit in with the Kung Fu Fighting kids.

"Oh,, the-they're not really my friends. We don't hang out or any-anything. Their N-Neji's friends. He-he's cousin." Hinata said nervously, the stutter coming back slightly.

"You're related to that guy!" I yelled in shock. People stared at me, trying to figure out why I was screaming.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered her face pale. I looked at her. She did have the same pale eyes, and the skin tone was the same shade.

"You do kind of look alike, it's just you two seem so different."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hinata looked at me, rejection shadowing her eyes. I bit my lip. **Because he seems to have the attitude that he's too good for everyone and you seem to have the attitude that you're not good enough for anyone.**

"I think it might be the way you guys carry yourselves. So what are you going to get?" I said lamely, not wanting to voice my inner's more brutally honest statement. I began fishing out my wallet, giving a last longing look to the last of my summer babysitting money. **Kakashi better pay me on time.** _Bark Bark Bark_ I jumped and turned to the door. There stood Pakkun barking and tapping at the door. **Crap perfect timing Pakkun! **My inner's voice dripped with irony. I gulped and looked back at Hinata, who was staring the dog. "Hey I'm going to check for a collar on that dog, he looks lost. I'll be right back." I ran to the door. As soon as I step out, Pakkun took off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I shouted, following him. I stopped when I saw the police cars outside of the tacky jewelry store. Pakkun and I sprinted down and hid behind the dumpster.

"There's an armed gunman holding the owner and five costumers hostage." Pakkun explained.

"So what's the plan?" I asked peeking over the dumpster slightly. One of the cops, Kotetsu, by the looks of him, was yelling into a microphone.

"The plan is I get you and you stop him." I rolled my eyes.

"Kunoichi Blossom Bloom!"

……

I was lucky; the guy was so busy yelling at the hostages that he didn't hear me break the window in the store's backroom. I had carefully kicked out the glass and bent the anti-thief bars out till there was enough space for me to get in. I crawled though the room and into the store, hiding behind a case. The main problem was the gun. I needed to somehow stop this guy without anyone being shot. I could try and sneak people out the way I came, but I doubt even with a distraction I could get everyone out. I looked at my arm, where an almost fully healed bruise still remained. I could take a note out of pipe guy's book and knock the guy out when he wasn't looking, before he could hurt someone. With my strength, I would just need a light blow to the head to knock him out. Still, I would need him to have his back to me, and that gun away from the hostages. I quietly reached my hand into the case I was hiding behind and pulled out the first box I could grab a hold of. I held my breath, but the sound of Kotetsu on the microphone was enough cover. I crawled to the edge of the case. I was on the north side of the room, the hostages on the west. If I got the gunman to turn in the south direction, I might have a chance. Not the world's best plan, but it was all I got. I held the box tightly and aimed, I would have only one chance at this. The box went flying behind him and slammed into the south wall. As a predicted, the guy panicked and turned to face the south, gun pointed at the box. I sprinted from the case, but the guy heard me and turned around. I was face to face with a gun. I froze. The gun was an inch from my head.

"Trying to escape? I should use you as a lesson to the rest of them." He put the barrel to my forehead. My brain turned off. I was going to die. Without thinking I reached my hand up and griped the barrel. The guy was too shock to stop me. My fingers curled around the barrel and squeezed. The metal gave way in my hand like putty. I let go. The man stared at me, then stared at the gun and dropped it. Slowly I raised my fist. He didn't even move. I punched him into the south wall. There was silence. Even the hostage that had been crying a minute ago didn't make a sound. I made my way over to the door and opened it. I stopped when I saw the SWAT team with their guns pointed at me. Kotetsu saw me and spoke into the megaphone.

"Girl get down and out of the way!" He was motioning quickly; thinking I was a hostage that had been freed. I turned around and walked back into the store, walked back into the storage room, and climbed back out the window. Only then did I sink to the ground and cry.

"Cherry Blossom good wo –what are you crying for? Mission complete pup, bad guy down and hostages safe." I looked up to see Pakkun next to me.

"The gun was at my head Pakkun. I almost died." I choked out. "What the hell was I thinking? That plan was so stupid. I almost got killed and could have harmed the hostages! Why do I suck at this? How am I suppose to stop crime if I keep mucking it up?" I punched the ground, causing a small crater.

"Well I'm sure with practice you'll get better. Everything worked out in the end so why we find that friend of yours.." Pakkun said, trying to be comforting.

"Hinata! Oh shit, she probably thinks I abandoned her!" I took at deep breath, counted to ten, and untransformed. Once I was sure my hair was no longer pink, I booked it.

_Hinata was outside Starbucks, looking up and down the street. She had waited patiently in Starbucks and even gave up her place in line to give Sakura more time. The girl was still nowhere in sight, even though it had 30 minutes since she went to check the dog for tags. Maybe she left? Hinata sighed dejectedly. Sakura used Starbucks as an excuse to leave the dojo, what if she used the dog as an excuse to leave Starbucks? Hinata brushed the thought away. If Sakura didn't want to get coffee with her, then she could have left at anytime. Hinata focused on this thought, not wanting to believe that Sakura was like everyone else and would over look and forget about her._

"_There she is grab her!" A hand with a wet cloth clamped over Hinata's mouth as someone grabbed her and pushed her into a car._

"_Hinata!" A familiar voice screamed. Hinata tried to call out but got a whiff of the chemical on the cloth. Everything became dark as Hinata plunged into unconsciousness._

"Hinata!" I screamed as I watched a creep grab hold of her a shove her into a dark car. The engine revived as the car door slammed shut. "Pakkun, quick, pick up that car's smell and follow it!" I ran after the car, following Pakkun as the car disappeared from sight.


End file.
